1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument, support equipment for supporting the surgical instrument, and a surgical robot system comprising the support instrument and support equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because minimally invasive surgery using a surgical robot has received a great deal of attention in recent years, much research has been performed in this area and associated developments have largely occurred. A surgical robot may include a passive arm that is manually operated at a preparation stage before a surgical operation is performed and an active arm that is operated by a surgeon. The active arm includes a surgical instrument that is inserted, for example, into the abdominal cavity or a joint region of a patient in order correct various medical problems.
For a smooth and efficient surgical operation, the surgical instrument is required to have a high operating force, a large workspace, and a dexterous motion with a high degree of freedom. However, it is difficult to embody such a surgical robot system satisfying the above requirements. In particular, satisfying these requirements is quite difficult for a single port surgical robot system for performing a surgical operation through a single path (opening).